1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to detachable handles and drum assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional detachable handles and drum assembly may (when assembled) include a pair of spaced, detachable handles connected to the drum on diametrically opposite sides. The drum may be of thin walled construction and include an upper chine and a cover mounted on the chine and closing the drum with a v-type clamp assembly connecting the two securely together. The cover may also have an annular downwardly extending groove generally adjacent the chine. Each of the handles may include a lower tong attached to the underside of the chine and biased thereto by a spring and an upper tong having an end extending into the cover groove and another end including a handle for grasping by an operator. While the above handles are easily attached and detached to the drum by a worker for each handle, yet when the drum is lifted, because of the weight (which may be 160 lbs.) and the thickness of the drum wall (which may be less than 1/16" thick) the handles will bend the cover and drum as they pivot about the chine, thus damaging the drum. This occurs even with the use of the clamping assembly which adds rigidity.
There exists, therefore, a need for a pair of devices adapted for use with the drum and cover that can be easily attached to the drum by a pair of workers to lift the drum without damage and carry same to a desired location and detach for future use.